brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Use Lego lord's consistency pages
Now, I know this may bring me under (heavy) fire from other people, but I would just like you to read (at least my part) through before commenting. After reading this again now, I can see that this would need to be helpful, as long as it is used as a guideline. I think that this could help new users to know what things an article needs, and if you read through it with an open mind, it doesn't actually force everything to have the same sentences with words changed. Feel free to discuss below. 07:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Idea 1 * TOYLINE indicates that a toyline should be placed here, such as System, DUPLO, or TECHNIC. * ''MINIFIGURE indicates the name of the minifigure, such as Astronaut or Jack Sparrow. If there is a multiple amount of the minifigure then simply add "(x2)", rather than "(two)", or anything else. * ''SETNAME indicates the set's name. * THEME indicates what theme that the set was made for. * MONTH indicates the month that the set was/is going to be released. If the month is not available, just simply remove the MONTH. * YEAR indicates the year released. * PIECECOUNT indicates the amount of pieces included. * COST indicates the cost of the set. * LOWESTAGE indicates the lowest age intended to built the set, such as "the set is intended for children from the age of five.... * HIGHESTAGE indicates the age limit intended to built the set, such as "the set is intended for children from the age of five through 12.... * FILE indicates a file that should be placed within the section as it is seen in. * NAMEOFOBJECT indicates the subsection of the description with a description matching the title, such as "Rowboat:". The name of the subsection must have a ":" at the end. If there is more than one object, then another section is allowed to be placed. * INFODESCRIBING indicates the information that is placed, which doesn't need consistency. * URLNAME indicates the name of the URL, such as "http://shop.lego.com/Product/?p=8061". * LEGO.COMDESCRIPTION indicates the description taken from LEGO.com, if it hasn't appeared on LEGO.com yet, feel free to change it to the site's name that it appears on instead. * GALLERYPICTURE indicates the gallery's picture. There should only be a gallery if the subsections are too cluttered with pictures, this would most likely be done with toy fair photographs. * SOURCE indicates that a source link should be placed here. * TEMPLATENAVIGATION indicates that a navigation template from the theme of the set, such as City, should be placed here. SETNAME is an THEME set released in MONTH, YEAR. It includes 152 pieces, it costs COST, and it is intended for children from the age of LOWESTAGE through HIGHESTAGE. Description FILE NAMEOFOBJECT: FILE INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING NAMEOFOBJECT: FILE INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING INFODESCRIBING LEGO.com description Gallery GALLERYPICTURE References Sources * SOURCE * SOURCE Discussion Discuss here. 07:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) * this may bring me under (heavy) fire from other people- See Iron Man's repulsor in the logo? It's aimed at you :P I guess if it's cleaned up, and very strongly emphasised that it's a guideline, I'd be ok with it. Although, I don't really see how this helps a lot more than the MoS recommended order points 07:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) * '''Please not the (x2)! To me, (x2) looks horrible. Lets just have (2). * We don't actually use either, we normally use to make . /nitpicking - 17:23, May 10, 2012 (UTC) * Doesn't the MoS basicly say this all?? ~ CJC 20:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :* That's what I was thinking, I don't mind the guidelines, but they don't seem very different from how I like to create articles... - 18:54, May 11, 2012 (UTC) * We don't want the intro paragraph to be the same on all articles though. ** lol [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 22:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC) * Isn't it already in the MoS? -- 00:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) *It should be used, but modified. **How would you suggest changing it? 20:17, May 18, 2012 (UTC) * Per NXT's second point. Otherwise, it's all pretty much in the MoS. 20:17, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :*Oh, and also when I see that <'NAME OF OBJECT>' thing on articles, it bugs me, so I'd rather not have it be mandatory. 20:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) * : The whole point of articles is that they're different and not the same. 20:22, May 18, 2012 (UTC)